Ben 10: Alien Force (Игра)
Ben 10: Alien Force-это видеоигра по мотивам серии 'Ben 10: Alien Force '. Сюжет В то время как на их пути к пирсу развлечений, Бен , Гвен и Кевин сталкиваются с навсегда рыцарей с использованием инопланетного технического трекера. Кевин, Гвен и Бен следуют за Forever Knights к пирсу, где они ищут кусок инопланетной технологии, похороненный там. На их пути, чтобы получить компонент, Бен сталкивается с внеземной (и особенно из формы) Tetramand сантехник по имени Горван. Горван утверждает, что его цель состоит в том, чтобы получить несколько незаконных инопланетных технических компонентов и быстро завербовать Бена, Гвен и Кевина для выполнения этой задачи. Далее троица отправится в вечный Рыцарский замок в лесу. Ben and Kevin fight their way through the Knights and the security system, where Ben discovers the next component is hidden in a (noticially chained) robotic dragon's den. После победы над драконом, Бен забирает компонент и возвращает его на ближайшую базу сантехника, где Горван очень грубо берет компонент для безопасного хранения. Затем команда выслеживает недавно обнаруженный компонент на военной базе. Кевин решает просидеть всю миссию после того, как его оскорбили Бен и Гвен. Когда Бен пробирается через поверхность (сражаясь с приспешниками Вулкануса), Гвен деактивирует системы безопасности для него под землей. В конце концов, Бен пробирается на Вулкан сам (кто принимает разочарование в том, что Кевин решил не присоединиться к Бену на его миссии), где Бен должен бороться и победить его на полигоне боеприпасов и Бен берет компонент. Вернувшись на базу, после того, как он дал Горвану компонент и рассказал ему о вулкане, Горван утверждает, что с вулканом придется "разбираться" в конце концов. Кевин, Бен и Гвен отмечают, что Горван ведет себя подозрительно, и они должны следить за ним. Горван получает сообщение и заявляет, что это от остальных сантехников, которые просят отчет о ходе работ. Горван уходит, чтобы доставить его по зашифрованному каналу. Затем Бен отправляется в инкубаторий, где группа DNAliens использует компонент для питания машины для яиц. Пробравшись через город-призрак и инкубатор, Бен забирает компонент и возвращает его на базу. После разблокировки секретных файлов дедушки Макса, Бен, Гвен и Кевин обнаруживают, что Горван-опальный водопроводчик, которого выбросили за накопление и продажу незаконных инопланетных технологий. Откровение провоцирует Кевина выследить Горвана без поддержки, а Бен идет за Кевином. Тем временем, Кевин догнал Горвана, который заманил Кевина в Ксеноцита инкубаторий внутри базы. Наконец, догнав Кевина, Бен находит его частично преобразованным в DNAlien. После избиения Кевина Бен возвращает его в нормальное состояние и отправляет обратно к Гвен. Бен продолжает недолгие поиски Кевина, чтобы найти Горвана и побеждает его. Вернувшись к Гвен и Кевину, Гвен объясняет, что последний компонент (который был спрятан внутри базы) является субэнергетическим ядром. Высокородный врывается и крадет компонент. Используя технический трекер Кевина, они отслеживают породу до трех метеорологических башен. Команда немедленно разделяется из-за Роя DNAliens. Бен делает вывод, что ближайший ракетный корабль является центром управления метеорологическими башнями, и продолжает снимать его с платы, несмотря на предупреждения Гвен. Отбившись от роя Дналиенов, гибридов Дналиенов и чистокровных, Бен направляется к автопилоту, где выводит корабль из схемы. Однако чистокровный объясняет, что удаление корабля запускает башню погоды и злорадствует, что если бы не Бен, его планы были бы разрушены и выбрасывает Бена из своего корабля, чтобы Бен мог видеть в действии свою работу. Игра перематывается к началу последнего уровня, где Гвен пытается предупредить Бена не заходить в корабль. После неудачной попытки Гвен и Кевин разделились, чтобы снять силовые поля башен. После выполнения своей миссии, они встречаются с полноразмерным Humungousaur, который легко снимает оставшиеся башни. Исследуя обломки башен, команда обнаруживает, что высокородные планируют сделать гигантскую арку. Игровые Персонажи * Бен Теннисон * Гвен Теннисон (не на DS) * Кевин Левин (не на DS) Пришельцы Все Платформы * Swampfire (первый вид видеоигры) * Humungousaur (в полном размере на последнем уровне; первый вид видеоигры) Wii, PS2 и PSP * Большой холод (первый вид видеоигры) * Spidermonkey (первый вид видеоигры) * Jetray (первый вид видеоигры) DS * Goop (первое появление видеоигры) * Echo Echo (первое появление видеоигры) * Хромастон (первое появление видеоигры) Боссы * Робот Techadon (DS) * Mech Dragon (не на DS) * Vulkanus (не на DS) * DNAlien Kevin (не на DS) * Горван * Флорауна DNAlien (DS) * Highbreed Commander Враги Forever Knights * Рыцарь Навсегда * Тяжелый Рыцарь Навсегда * Лазерная Копье Навсегда Рыцарь * Навесной Рыцарь Навсегда * Навсегда Ниндзя Кирка Aliens * Pickaxe Чужой Скандалист * Pickaxe Alien * Pickaxe Alien Blaster DNAliens * Xenocyte * DNAlien Рабочий * DNAlien Солдат * DNAlien Commander * Vulpimancer DNAlien * Пиронит DNAlien Уровни * Рыцарь-Мар у пирса * The Forest Mid-evil (лес Средневековый в версиях PSP и PS2.) * Бомбы Прочь! * Несколько Плохих Яиц * Беда Водопроводчика * Сельский Гул * Запуск на автопилоте * Изменение Погоды DS Levels * Верфь (Босс: Blue Techadon) * Склад (Босс: Горван) * Пещера (Босс: DNAlien Wildvine) * Башня (Босс: Highbreed Commander) Голосовое * Юрий Левенталь в роли Бена Теннисона * Эшли Джонсон в роли Гвен Теннисон * Грег шифрует как Кевин Левин * Dee Bradley Baker as Swampfire , Humungousaur , Jetray, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Кирка инопланетяне, DNAliens * Пол Эйдинг как Макс Теннисон, Голос системы безопасности * Джон Димаджио в роли Горвана, Вулкан * Kevin Michael Richardson as Highbreed Commander, Forever Knight Ninja Правка Компонентов * Генератор Плазмы Пиронита * Петросапиенская Фокусирующая Матрица * Система Кондиционирования Воды * Чужой Кондиционер * Sub Энергия